Denial
by Lady Setsuna
Summary: Heero's afraid...a fear that denys him of the one thing he needs... 1xR


Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam-Wing so don't sue me…unless you want to waste your time. 

***

Heero sighed, trying (without much success) to ignore the chattering of his colleague seated to his left and stared out the window. He had been given the nickname 'The Perfect Soldier', been known to complete tasks that were next to impossible, and live through most anything…yet he'd been talked into this. And it was all to the thanks of Duo. He glared at his partner who was currently talking avidly to his newly wed wife Hilde. Duo seeing Heero's eyes boring into him stopped talking and glanced at the cross young man. "What?!" he asked glancing innocently at him. Heero sighed and shook his head. Duo shrugged, seeing that he could get no more of an explanation from the silent man, he turned and began once again talking to Hilde. Heero rolled his eyes, Duo could talk anyone to death if he wanted to; that was probably the reason why he was currently staring out the window at the glittering streetlights and magnificent buildings that towered around the limousine. He had said 'no' to Duo countless times, given his patented 'death glare' hundreds more, and ignored Duo the rest of the time, but he should have known better, Duo being the annoying pest he was would not give up on things as easily as that. Finally when Heero had thought Duo had finally given up, he'd said something that he knew he couldn't ignore. "Alright Heero, if you don't want to come help protect her don't blame us if she ends up dead tomorrow." Duo had said nonchalantly with a grin on his face, knowing that he'd struck a nerve. Heero growled angrily but nevertheless had said yes. That unnamed 'her' had been the sole to all of Heero's troubles since he'd first arrived on Earth. No matter how he'd tried, he found that he could not forget her, nor forsake her. And that was why he and his fellow colleagues (along with their wives or girlfriends) were exiting the limousines and now stood in front of the colossal entrance hall of the newly resurrected Cinq Kingdom.

Heero looked to the Chinese man standing next to him and smirked slightly, he knew what Wufei thought about social parties such as this one. He didn't look too happy and was tugging at the neck of his collar of his fancy dress suit. Wufei's 'partner' Sally who now stood slightly below the Chinese man was smiling and had her hand on the man's shoulder. Trowa Barton along with his sister Catherine Bloom and wife Midii Une stood to the other side of Heero and both he and his wife were checking their guns that were tucked securely in their suits. Catherine was neatly tucking the five small throwing knives in a small fold in her long flowing sea-blue dress. "Alright everyone, you know your positions and our mission here. Hopefully tonight will be successful and nothing disturbing will happen to cause need of our weapons, but if need arise, don't hesitate to shoot the intruder in order to protect the Prime Minister." Said Quatre as he and Dorothy proceeded down the long wide steps into the main ballroom. Everyone moved to his or her respected post, with Heero at the balcony overlooking the hall. Heero sighed and leaned against one of the tall white columns that decorated the tower. There was said to be terrorists located around the area with the single goal of killing the Prime Minister and once again throwing the world into chaos once again. Heero shook his head, he didn't see any need of him being here since there were already so many highly trained people guarding her. He turned to stare over the railing at the scene below. Everything seemed normal; Quatre being one of the guests of honor was conversing with many nobles, Milliardo Peacecraft and his wife Lucrezia Noin were dancing, and the others were out of sight as planned. His eyes continued scanning the ballroom until he found them caught on the one thing he'd been denying himself of all these years. She hadn't changed since he'd last seen her; her hair was still the same golden yellow that it'd always been, fanning around her as she danced. Her silk white dressed seemed like waves in a sea of pearls as she moved across the dance floor with the courtier that was holding her close to him. Heero noted with his sharp eyes the glimmer of the gold band that was on her right index finger. His brows crossed, disturbed. Then did he realize that the ring was the one that he'd given her what seemed like ages ago when he'd asked her to marry him…

***

****

::flashback::

Heero couldn't think of ever being happier, he'd just proposed to the one he loved dearly, life couldn't get much better. He hummed a simple tune as he looked through the book of wedding vows that he was supposed to recite. Leaning back on his chair and cocking his feat on the desk he flipped through the pages. Simple, he thought, I love Relena, I should be able to do anything and everything for her. Just then his eyes stumbled across some words in the page that troubled him. "…to honor and protect…" he mumbled quietly. To honor was no problem, but to protect? Heero began having cold feet as he began repeating the word over and over in his head "…protect…" What if he couldn't protect her? She meant more than anything in the world to him and he knew if anything should ever happen to her…he didn't even want to think about it. Relena being the Prime Minister had made her a target for many terrorist groups. He didn't think he was up to it…he didn't think he deserved Relena…he didn't think he could do it…

****

::end of flashback::

***

Heero was snapped out of his thoughts at the little beeping of the speaker planted on his suit collar. He clicked it on and said stoically, "What is it Duo?" The voice on the other line seemed surprised, "How'd you know it was me?" Heero rolled his eyes, "You're the only who always buzzes in about 15 times every mission." He heard a weak chuckle on the other end. "Heh…sorry about that…" Heero was losing his patience, "What is it Duo?!" The chuckling stopped, "Oh…there's some suspicious character dancing with Relena, I propose you cut in." Heero creased his brow suspiciously, he didn't really trust Duo, especially since he didn't sound very serious. But he didn't want to take chances so without further ado he clicked off the speaker and proceeded down to the ballroom. He slowly weaved agilely through the waves of dancing people and slowly made his way up to the angel in white. He tapped the courtier on the shoulder, "Don't mind if I cut in?" The courtier seeing the glare that the young man had on him didn't dare say no and backed off willingly. He took Relena's hand and bowed, "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" 

Relena who hadn't looked up until now recognized the deep mellow voice and gasped in surprise, "Heero?" He nodded slightly and they began dancing, spinning and moving around in the beat of the music. He held Relena closely to him inhaling her familiar scent. How could I have left her, he asked himself as felt the warm feel of her body pressed against his. She sighed gently as she laid her head on his shoulder, "Why'd you abandon me Heero?" she asked quietly into his ear. He sighed quietly and pressed her even closer to him, "I was afraid Relena, like I was never afraid before." Relena didn't say anything in response. They continued dancing and Heero found himself closing his eyes, feeling the others around him starting to become oblivious to him, as if he and Relena were the only 2 on the dance floor. Why am I such an idiot he thought, reprimanding himself. Being with her is all I ever wanted, so why am I so afraid? Just then he heard the music begin to wind down and he knew that in a matter of moments he would need to leave. Lowering his head to Relena's ear, he whispered 4 simple syllables, "Will you marry me?" Relena was shocked, she lifted her head with tears in her eyes and nodded. And with that Heero slipped away into the crowd once more. 

Relena sighed and excused herself from the crowd, sitting herself down on one of the chairs surrounding the room. She didn't know what to think, Heero had left abruptly the first time, what was preventing him from doing it again? She shook her head and leaned against the chair, it was probably too good to be true, yet it was unlike Heero to make empty promises. Just then one of her many servants came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, interrupting her train of thought, "Miss Relena I have a note for you from a gentleman." Relena took the folded white piece of paper that he handed her and unfolded it. On the paper, in all too familiar handwriting were the words that she had longed and prayed to hear or read…

**__**

I'll be back for you Relena, I promise...*

***

Hey everyone! What'd you think? I know, the ending was a bit abrupt but my mind is going blank and my hand is sore from typing. Oh well, hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think about it! ~Lady Setsuna ^.~ 


End file.
